


总裁每天都在发糖14

by ymlyml



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymlyml/pseuds/ymlyml





	总裁每天都在发糖14

四唇相碰，爆发出暧昧的火光，酒液成了导火索，引导着厉衡探索得更多，想要的更多，他难以自持地搂着沈暮的腰，开拓着属于自己的地盘。

厉衡拉着沈暮站起来，将他抵在墙边，扣住双腕身体前倾，他的胸口快速地起伏着，随即又低下头去，攥住那温软双唇，进行新一步的探索。

吻了片刻，厉衡松开沈暮的右手，垂在身侧，然后从沈暮衣襟的下摆缓慢而坚定地探进去，哑声说：“我就摸一下，不做其他的，可以吗？”

沈暮没有回答，而正是沉默，代表了他的默许。

指腹率先触碰到沈暮腰侧微凉的皮肤，像是上好的汉白玉，吸吮着他的手指，让他不舍得放开。厉衡的手逐渐往后，指尖停在脊柱上，恰好一吻结束，厉衡微微抬头，低眸看着沈暮闪着银光的唇角。

“嗯……”沈暮难耐地哼了哼，没想到让厉衡更为兴奋起来。

于是他感到厉衡的手又缓慢地动了起来，一股难言的燥热在身体里炸开，厉衡手指所及之处，都像是着了火一般，让他难以忍受。

而厉衡也没有太好过，身下某处被勾引得悄悄抬起头来，证明了它的存在感，胸腹中仿佛有烈火在烧，厉衡动了动喉结，感觉某处快要爆炸了。

下一秒，厉衡倏地松开沈暮的手腕，大步冲进浴室里，冰冷的水浇下来，他闭上眼，手难以自控地往下探，许久之后，厉衡闷哼一声，靠在冰凉的瓷砖上，水湿透了衣服，也浇灭了他快要焚身的欲火。


End file.
